


now we are of many places [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: FF (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ensemble Cast, Families of Choice, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Yuletide 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "now we are of many places" by Ladymercury_10.</p><p>"Field trips and other disasters—just another day at the Future Foundation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we are of many places [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now we are of many places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081932) by [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/pseuds/Ladymercury_10). 



Length: 20:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/now%20we%20are%20of%20many%20places.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! This comic is one of my very favorites and I enjoyed podficcing this so much! Also used to fill my "curtain fic" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
